This invention relates generally to sewage or waste disposal systems where liquid waste material is absorbed by soil at the site.
Septic sewage systems presently in use have been found under some circumstances and conditions, structurally and/or environmentally, to be lacking in optimum operation. While such known systems can operate to dispose of sewage under most circumstances, variations in installation and operating conditions can detract from optimum desired operation or functioning.
The normal septic systems currently in use include, as components thereof, a septic tank connected to receive sewage from a sewage disposal location such as toilets and the like, and inclusive of solid and liquid materials. The sewage disposed or discharged into the septic tank results, normally, in settlement of the heavier solid materials in the septic tank with the materials undergoing treatments such as aerobic and bacterial disintegration, and other treatment. The liquid separated from the sewage material in the septic tank is normally discharged as a partially clarified liquid in the nature of water into subsequent treatment containers including, for example, distribution or junction boxes, and this water or liquid is then discharged from the distribution or junction box by means by pipes or conduits to drain fields, either directly or into piping lines and systems in the drain fields.
Under some circumstances of installation and/or operation, the disposition of the entry ends of the drain lines from the junction boxes are so varied, and/or otherwise disturbed, as to result in uneven distribution of liquid into the drain lines, and in some installations the drain like entry ends are incapable of a desirable ready adjustment for different water levels and conditions in the junction or distribution box.
Geographical or terrain locations of septic systems can sometimes result in an unequal distribution of fluid or water from the junction box to a drain field in which located, and/or the geological formations are such that an unequal absorption and dissemination of the drainage liquid can occur.